Technology, such as the use of internet-connected desktop and/or mobile devices, can enable users to search for and/or provide instructions for completing various projects. For example, a user may access a search engine to attempt to locate instructions for remodeling a bathroom. As another example, a user can upload a recipe for grilled tuna with tomato spaghetti and salad to a website for access by other users. At the present time, however, information regarding projects that may be of interest to users may not be readily identifiable, can be difficult to locate, and/or may be unavailable.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.